User blog:SolanaCorona/Proposition: Page Splitting
Before I lay out this rather major proposal, I should note that this is all just hypothetical and given how hard everyone's working on already existing pages, there's no need nor obligation to try and implement this idea right away if it gets approved. This is mainly just to put the idea out there since I saw it mentioned before. So, I'm sure we've all noticed how lengthy the pages for major characters like Bloom, Stella, Icy and even Diaspro have gotten, right? We're also still in the process of adding info gathered from spin-offs like World of Winx and even the comics are starting to gain headway. Well, I propose that we split apart pages for those that can be considered as Major Characters; ones that have been around for more than 3 or more seasons or have contributed heavily to the overarching story and lore within the Winx Club franchise. Characters like the Winx, Trix, Specialists even some other supporting characters. The reason I bring this up is to, again, cut down on such lengthy pages and to arrange everything in a more orderly fashion so that users from different projects won't accidentally interfere with one another. I'm aware that this can cause more clutter if we're not too careful but I doubt we'd really end up mixing up info from, say, the Winx movies with the comics or something along those lines. For the page splitting itself, I propose that it'd follow something along these lines: *'Character Introduction/Overview' - This is the page that keeps the actual character's name, infobox and various outfits worn, fairy/witch forms, etc. Bloom's introductory page, for example, would still be called "Bloom" as there'd be no need to change it. We could simply mention how Bloom is the primary protagonist of the Winx Club series and include a small overview of who she is as a character. For instance, we can mention how she initially started out as a somewhat insecure 16-year-old teen living in the city of Gardenia with her mother and father, Vanessa and Mike, and her pet rabbit, Kiko, who dreamt of becoming a fairy. After a fateful encounter, Bloom gets the chance to realize her dreams and attends a prestigious college in the Magic Dimension called Alfea, where she eventually finds herself going on various misadventures with her newest friends and learns the truth about her mysterious powers. Etcetera, etcetera. *'Gallery' - We already have these pages and a multitude of subpages for the Winx, Roxy and Daphne since they appear so much in mediums other than the animated series (advertising, etc). *'Series, History or Series History??' - This is where all the events of the seasons, movies and maybe even comics would be placed since this is probably the densest material on each of the characters' pages. Pre-Series events would naturally be listed amongst the first things. **'Comic History (optional)' - This may be more of a section within the series pages if there isn't much of a difference in the character. So like the Winx would probably have this as a section while characters like Diaspro (who's much more sympathetic and supportive opposed to being petty and outright antagonistic) would probably get more of a page or something. *'Personality and Relationships' - This is where the character's personalities would be placed as well as the numerous relationships to other characters (directly or indirectly) would be noted. Obviously, relationships would have to be specified and divvied out by family, friends, enemies, etc. so someone like Bloom, as the primary protagonist, has a lot of material that could fill a page. We also wouldn't have to note down every tiny relationship, only the more significant ones like her engagement to Sky or her blood relation to Daphne. *'Magical Powers, Skills and Abilities' - This is where we'd lay down the basis of a character's powers, weaknesses, physical or technical skills, etc. So in the case of Aisha, we could possibly separate her physical skills and strength training from her powers over Morphix and all liquids. *'Trivia/Miscellaneous' - This would be where we'd lay down all the various observations, bits of trivia or even obscure facts that can be made from either watching the show, reading the comics, Word of God (Straffi), games, etc. can give. Again, I'm aware that this would be a lot of work and I don't expect it to be implemented immediately if picked up since we're still trying to finish up certain projects of our own like adding everything World of Winx-related onto the site or trying to catalogue every named character that we can. Heck, I don't even expect this to be instantly approved since there are still a bit of holes in my organization of things. I just thought it'd be much easier to have a blog post specifically for a project like page-splitting here and if anyone has any improvements or so, they can set them down here so it'd all be in one place! Category:Blog posts